


Don't Try To Out Run Memories

by MirimiChan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Obito going insane, POV Uchiha Obito, The Kyuubi Attack, help me, i am too, idk how to tag, result of boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirimiChan/pseuds/MirimiChan
Summary: Obito tries to make them understand why he's fighting against them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first one-shot so don't me hard on me please!

Why? Why are you looking at me like that? Those eyes...

Why can't you recognize me Minato-sensei? You think I'm Madara? 

But...

Whywhywhywhy _whywhywhywhy_

You can't even recognize your own student...

How pathetic.

It doesn't matter anyway. 

In the end, the plan will be perfect and we'll be back together in a team.

Along with Kushina-nee, Kakashi, and...

 _Rin_.

Goodbye for now,  _sensei_.

 


End file.
